


Bottle of Pills

by TakaiTotem



Series: Generic Unrequited Love [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: For once, she would be his hero. She had to hurt him to save him.





	Bottle of Pills

She lost him. Although she should've expected, she drives everyone away.

They were graduating soon. He was headed to MIT, thanks to Tony Stark. She was headed to Harvard, thanks to her hard work. They wouldn't last, and she drilled it into him.

That didn't make it any easier.

She tried to approach things slowly. Her heart ached just as much as his did, maybe even more. But he was a sucker for love.

Someone had to change things first.

She tried to stop talking to him, to distance herself from him so he could _move on_. She wanted him to move on and be happy. She wanted him to continue to be the hero that she always loved.

On a subconscious level, she wonders if he fully grasped just what she was doing. How she slowly began to let go. How the Skype calls that went until three am devolved into one text every so often.

If he did, he did a hell of a good job hiding it.

Whenever they talked, he acted the same. Still cracking jokes and still tugging at her heart strings. It felt normal. It felt right. Then she remembered that she'd been trying to push him away. For once, she would be _his_ hero. She had to hurt him to save him.

However, as she started to ignore him, he began to ignore her. And that infuriated her. She knew deep down that he was giving her a taste of her own medicine, but- he had no idea just what she was doing for him. She was hurting him because long distance relationships never worked out, because high school relationships never worked out, because they  _were leaving each other_.

How hard was that to understand?!

Then, she found out that Peter told Ned some of their deepest secrets. In such ways that, though are exactly what happened,  _aren't things you should tell people_.

She felt used. She felt like a whore. All because of Peter fucking Parker.

He hurt her. So she wanted him to suffer.

She blocked him. On everything. From Snapchat, to Facebook, to Twitter. Everything.

But when she came to her final account, her Instagram account, she hesitated.

She was weak. She still fucking cared. No matter how much he hurt her, she still fucking cared.

She needed to move on.

After several months, Betty Brant set her up with a nice boy. He was tall and dark and handsome. He was nice. He was everything Peter wasn't.

She thought it would be good for her.

But she still noticed the all the small things. She noticed how Peter was breaking because of it all. His grades were slipping. He wasn't as talkative at their academic decathlon meets. It satisfied her.

_'Good. Suffer as much as I did.'_

She tortured him at the team meetings. She had such a high rank and he blew off practices so much that nobody questioned it. At the back of her mind, she wondered if maybe she was going too far on him.

But calling her out was the worst way to approach it.

She walked in with her new boyfriend the day after and she saw Parker's heart _shatter_.

After that, she didn't see him for at least a week. Normally, she wouldn't have batted an eye, but then she realized.

Spider-Man hasn't been seen either.

But she still pushed her worry away. She wasn't supposed to care anymore. He would be back the next day, acting like a complete asshole.

Then came the news. Peter Parker jumped from the rooftops of the Empire State Building. It was a quick and painless death, May Parker had told them.

She asked if it was the correct body that they identified. There was no way that Spider-Man, that  _Peter Parker_ , killed himself.

But the deadly glare that May shot at her was the only answer she needed. She would have known if her nephew, if _Spider-Man_ , was dead.

That night, she cried. She fucking cried.

She broke up with that boy. Anguished sobs that she screamed into the receiver.

It was all her fault.

She broke him.

He still loved her. And she knew it.

She broke him.

That night, she took up something that she hadn't done for years. Not since she met Peter.

She unearthed an orange capsule and waited for the numbing feeling that she would need to get reacquainted with.


End file.
